the_next_star_supergroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Cory Lee
Early life Born and raised in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada to a Chinese mother and German father, she grew up immersed in a musical environment. She attended Lord Byng Secondary School. At age 15, Lee turned down an offer from Sony Hong Kong to join the short-lived girl group Ris-K. Eager to explore her Chinese roots and to see the world, in 2002, Lee joined another group called NRG performing in Hong Kong. When the SARS outbreak hit China, Lee returned home to focus on her solo career. Lee aligned with Vancouver-based Hipjoint Production, and achieved "indy-cred" with her debut album What a Difference a Day Makes. Its flagship single "The Naughty Song" was initially released through the club scene, which, in addition to the Juno nomination, scored nominations for a 2006 Indie Music Award for Pop Artist of the Year and 2 Canadian Radio Music Awards. She had a brief appearance in the MTV movie 2Ge+her, as a girl booing at the Spelling Bee show. Musical career Initially her music caught fire in the clubs across Canada; radio soon followed with her first single "The Naughty Song". nominated for a Juno Award. Her second album, Sinful Innocence, was released through WIDEawake/Universal on May 15, 2007. Featuring production from multi-platinum and 3-time Juno Award winner Perry Alexander (Keshia Chante, Shawn Desman) and KUYA (Nelly, Ginuwine, MASE), Sinful Innocence enthusiastically explores society's "good girl/bad girl" double-standard from Lee's own independent liberal perspective. After releasing Sinful Innocence, Cory released a Remix Collection album, featuring hip-hip, reggaeton, and club remixes of The Naughty Song, Lover's Holiday, and Ovaload. In a recent update to her official website, Lee stated that she is currently in the studio working on a third album. On April 19, 2009 a new song surfaced on the internet called Turn Me Off (Red Light). The song however, has yet to be confirmed as a single. The track was composed by Canadian producer KUYA, who Lee has previously worked with on her Sinful Innocence album. Lee recently signed a global management deal with leading entertainment brand partnerships agency The SMC Group. Group CEO Maurice Hamilton commented "We're extremely happy to have Cory Lee join our team, this year is going to be an important year for her and we're excited to be part of that process." Cory partnered with high end lingerie brand La Perla to host a number of exclusive events across Asia. On Summer 2011 on iTunes Cory released single – "Best Shot" – collaboration song between Cory and Shaggy. Later in November 2011 was released a remix of Best Shot as well as new song – "Fashion Show". The music video was posted on YouTube on Cory's official account. In April 2012 on YouTube Cory posted a teaser for her new song – "Cruel Intentions". Two months later a full-length music video was released. On July, 2012 Cory released via digital download an extended play album with both song – "Cruel Intentions & Fashion Show". On that album also can be found remixes of her last 2 songs. On October 16, her third studio album was released via iTunes. It is titled Hot Pink Heart Part One. On the album are included her last two songs as well as 6 new songs. On 11 March 2013, Cory posted on her official YouTube channel 2 a song titled Heart Into Stone and confirmed, that Hot Pink Heart - Part Two will be released later this year.